Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Flip-flops are widely used in modern day electronic circuits. In a conventional semi-dynamic D type flip-flop, a sampling window of a relatively short duration opens upon a transition of a clock signal from low to high, and the flip-flop has to complete sampling a high value of an input signal before the sampling window closes. A race condition usually exists between a circuitry that samples the input signal and another circuitry that closes the sampling window. Furthermore, as circuit components shrink in size with the advancement of technology, variability between various similar circuit components is increasing. This increased variability in the conventional semi-dynamic D type flip-flop increases a probability that the inherent race condition will cause the input signal to be sampled incorrectly, thereby causing a malfunction in the flip-flop.